Near You
by lookafteryou023
Summary: And in that exact same moment, the worries of ever going through eternity was gone All that remained was him In that exact same moment time seemed to stop.
1. prologue

**Near You**

**prologue:**

**--**

I quickly forced my concentration back-once the clearing came into my view, a sudden flash of bronze hair came free, and stopped abruptly. From my view he's shoulder's quickly stiffened, he then turned around, seeming to be alert on our presence, I was also examining the rest of the field, and in one blinding reflex, as if it was a reflex, I quickly averted my eyes from the others and focused on the bronze haired vampire. I stifled a gasp, and from our distance he did too. And in that exact same moment, the worries of ever going through eternity was gone, the anxiety, the fear of losing my true love, or anything else that managed to cross my paths were out the window. All that remained was _him_. In that exact same moment of our first sight, time seemed to stop.


	2. Nomads

Chapter 1: **Nomads**

SPRINTING THROUGH THE FOREST,ALICE SUDDENLY GRABBED MY FOREARM-halting any movements I was to make. Worried,i spun around to face Alice, her eyes were the same familiar blank and glazed when she had visions. I quickly enveloped her on a hug,careful to carry her once the vision was to strong. Not far throughout the vision, Victoria hissed clearly annoyed at the sudden interruption of our traveling. I was to far distracted at Shutting Victoria up I didn't notice Alice crawling out of my grasp. " Another coven-not far ahead;; just a few miles, they're playing baseball-should we join? " Excitement bubbled over me,and Alice's calm facade quickly merged into anxiety. We hadn't played for quite a while, this is one opportunity I could not pass. All of our faces broke into grins, James quickly whispered something in Laurent's ear. Even with our enhanced hearing,he's voice was too quiet. Alice's grin quickly turned into a grim, Laurent quickly instructed her to explain the precise destination. Once it was discussed we quickly turned into a quick sprint, going 300 mph. While running I allowed myself to actually reminiscence to the last century, Alice my best friend, had always been their for me-this coven was useless to ours-and seeing as I had an verge to human blood, I shared my power with Alice. No one in our coven knew about this,nobody else knew. Alice standing at a 5'1-was a true beauty, Her features were petite,built to perfection,a grace no other dancer possessed, a charisma that would reel you in, and the big ball of positivity and joy that once she walked in a room, it would possibly glow. Though, Alice's past was a mystery-her perks refused to be affected by it. As for me, Isabella Marie Swan, born in 1901-i was a runaway. My mother had been one of the victims to the famous decease-The Spanish Influenza. My father though fought in the war,one night-he never came back. I was arranged to marry Mr. Black the son of a close family friend-once Mr. Black had been informed of my parents loss,he's father was determined for me to marry he's son as soon as possible. So I ran, I did not love him, nor did I ever desire to. I did not love him, and I doubt I ever will. Once I got out of town I ran, and due to my bad luck since I was mortal, I slipped-fell face plat on the alley ways. My head was sure gashed out into two, the sudden smell of blood made my legs weak, and buckle once I tried to stand up-though at that one point I managed to hang onto the wall, a blunt face came into view, then pain that no hell could ever top-then black. Now, here I am, standing on a 5'10. Long lean legs, that showed through my supposed to be jeans, clattered dragged with mud, a tank top that was sure to be white, now covered in red blood drops, and as for my hair-don't get me started the straight mahogany shoulder length was sure to be fulled with leafs. I had the perfect body, hour glassed shaped-flat toned stomach,curves in all the right place-a full bust, heart shaped face and a narrow nose,and smoldering yellow eyes. My eyes though differ from Alice's. Alice's eyes were a topaz color, but mine were sand tinted. Lighter and more noticeable,with a rim of hazel around them, they were piercing according to Alice. Though once I felt hostile my whole perfectly almond shaped rims turned pitch-black. Cold, and dangerous. I had the heart breaking beauty any foolish mortal would die for;; and I wasn't happy,i was a predator- a good one at that. In one flutter of my lids, once seductive smile and my feline grace...i could lure you in. Like a natural predator would do. My power though made it impossibly hard to travel without The Volturi on your back trying to get you into they're own little "station". Many,many times had I denied Aro's request, I wasn't to leave Alice's side,not even in a second. She was like my sister, we were nothing without each other. A sudden flash of thunder interrupted my thoughts, and caused my thoughts to form into a bizarre jumble. We were still sprinting, and Alice's eyes turned wary, suddenly nervous. "I'm hungry." Victoria's malice voice wafted to the spine chilled air;; "Let's hunt, that campers were not enough, Seattle's should be good place,many people. James?" James quickly obliged, a vicious smile plastered into his handsome face. He's eyes quickly darted to mine. James had always wanted to be my mate. But I always refused. James had always terrified me-he changed me,in the hopes of me being he's companion. But soon found Victoria, which was a good enough replacement for me. Alice and I Quickly nodded careful to take in blank expressions, and for sure- Laurent joined Victoria and James. "We meet back here in 40 minutes tops. Once any of you try and stray"-James eyes were still on me-"i will hunt you down, and you know I love a challenge." They quickly left, leaving only a dash of trail behind them. I was still staring at the exact same space where they had left."Bella." -Alice's voice bought me out of my thoughts,once again. "Yes Alice?" "Bella, did you remember about our talk? About finding our so called 'soul mates'?" I contemplated that for a moment, confusion flashed in my eyes,what could she possibly mean by that? "Alice,where are you you going with this?" Alice though, quickly diverted that question, "well,Bella look at it this way. Why would I just have a vision of some random vampires,out of nowhere? We might just have some kind of connection to them-in the future I mean, they appeared quite strong into my vision. It seems that...one or maybe even the two of us would get involve...think about that! And for god's sakes, that one guy, he had been in my visions for quite some time now, he would appear in my head and...i fell in love with him at first glance." Alice finished with a sad sigh. I couldn't stop my excitement. Alice would finally find the perfect mate to accompany her throughout the eternity we were damned to,though I secretly wished I could have _that. _Those heart-melting eyes that seems to connect with yours, that no need for words, the person that would hold on tight to you, save you from yourself, someone who cared, that certain someone that could give you goosebumps in one simple look..._Love. _I've seen it, lots of times, and even read about it, even watched it. They were all-over,but once that idea came across me, I was sure I would never find it. I was damned, or maybe my soul mate was already dead, that my soul mate was finally released and gone to heaven, and I was left in the world, to ponder through everything, wait- what am I thinking? No one would love me. Lust was possible, but love? I was unsure. I always told myself that, "Bella,you don't need anyone else to stand by you! Your strong. You can carry on without that certain someone in your life! Your better off alone!" And until now, that golden plague was planted in my head. "i..d-don't know Alice. Mayb-bbe." I stuttered it out, afraid of the dry sobbing that would sure break free. Alice though knew me all too well and enveloped me in a hug. Alice's voice came out strangled full with sorrow-"Bella, you'll find him-I'm sure of it." she winked at me,her personality back intact. Our conversation's were quickly sidetracked as James, Victoria and Laurent were back. "Let's go." We quickly stood up and broke out into a run once again, just then the sound of thunder and boulder's crashing was heard, and I was sure we were close to our destination. James quickly retracted back allowing Laurent to lead then swiftly took place next to me,in a stance only protecting there mates- I resisted the urge to push him away, and yet the temptation was still strong. I quickly forced my concentration back-once the clearing came into my view, a sudden flash of bronze hair came free, and stopped abruptly. From my view he's shoulder's quickly stiffened, he then turned around, seeming to be alert on our presence, I was also examining the rest of the field, and in one blinding reflex, as if it was a reflex, I quickly averted my eyes from the others and focused on the bronze haired vampire. I stifled a gasp, and from our distance he did too. And in that exact same moment, the worries of ever going through eternity was gone, the anxiety, the fear of losing my true love, or anything else that managed to cross my paths were out the window. All that remained was _him_. In that exact same moment of our first sight, time seemed to stop.

--

end of chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own **nothing. **All characters in this story are not in my creations, they are the brilliant Stephenie Meyer's.)

**OOC: Hey guys :) this is my first FF, so I really need some reviews, you know opinions about my writings-maybe? I don't know about making a BETA though... Hehe Leave Love 3 **


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 2: **First Impressions**

I WAS STILL FROZEN IN PLACE, THIS GOD HAD CAUSED ALL MY REFLEXES TO COME TO A HALT-he's hair blown profusely through the harsh wind, he's bone structure seeming to match he's face, golden irises that makes my dead heart do flip-flops. He's lips the most beautiful shade of plum and even throughout the think layers of shirt he wore, he's straining muscles seem to stand out from them, he was the term of perfection in my book, possibly even everyone's book. He's eyebrows were buried with both frustration and fascination. Just gazing into my eyes like I was the only person in his sight. In that sudden encounter, he was walking closer along with others, he seemed a lot taller than I first saw him, I'm guessing a good 6'2. He was just a walking...Adonis. While he was sauntering over to us, he's eyes were still on me. Never looking or never dancing to anyone else, he's looks made me feel indescribable. He's eyes seemed to hold me in a trance, even I was surprised at the amount of feelings that seems to occupy both of our trances, wait what, feelings? My power was quickly copying each power the member of these coven had. Reluctantly I broke my gaze with the Man, and quickly surveyed they're faces, a beautiful blond slithering over with a big burly vampire next to her, _mates_. They were extremely cautious and the power got stronger, my eyes darted around in blinding speed, a wave of love and compassion overpowered me then voices occupied my head. I was going INSANE! I clamped my hand into air in search for Alice-as I flinched at the power's overpowering me at the same time, she was panicked knowing my power was taking advantage, she ran to me and hold me close. Then the voices got stronger, I clutched my head holding back growls, as the frustration began to build. Snarls erupted from my chest, trying to take out the pain. The bronze haired vampire it was coming from him! A mind-reader, he's powers were invading me, and the same anger surfaced, I was in no control, I had to... a common splintering void came into my head and I knew my eyes were allover black by now. I caught my reflection in a small corner of the blonde's pendant, I clamped my teeth shut, waiting for the pain to end, a complete blindness overcome me, my eyes were completely covered with a satin midnight black sheet by now, And the blindness took over, I stopped clutching my head,though the pain was still retracting making me feel strong,dangerous and worst of all _hostile_-i felt my mind slowly absorbing my newly found powers. Voices traveled in my head all strangely UN-welcome. _Oh my god is she okay? -Man,her eyes just turned fully black!-Damn, what happened? _"Bella! Bella! It should be over by now! Bella, come-on, please Bella!" Alice's voice was rising, panic coloring them. I hated doing this to her, my power affected my head too much-as if it was all in a weird jumble, a puzzle spread out for me to figure out in acquired time,it was pure pain-as if being changed once again-having streams of venom flooding your body slowly numbing your heart-KILLING you, that was the most UN-bearable part of it. Throughout all these century, I have collected many powers in encounters of other vampires. All having same results, but these mind-reader, these power I have never encountered. He's power was so strong, it was as if, as if – _he wanted to know what was going on in my mind_;; that was it, he wanted to know what I was thinking. That's why the power and the urge was so strong, I quickly snapped out of my trance once the splintering void was numbing, reality and my memories slowly coming back. I opened my eyes in blinding speed-as if I was possessed, my eyes back to the light smoldering yellow that was less hostile,more angelic. My dangerous and snarling facade slowly turning into gasping breathes. Alice was sobbing next to me,clutching me in a deathly grasp. "Bella!-God, Bella! What happened? I haven't seen you in so much pain since your change! Bella, can you hear me, do you remember me? Bella!" She was repeating it in my hear like a mantra. _When will the suffering end? _-even in these...existence the pain never stops. "Alice...?" I said reluctantly testing on my control, as if I would explode in any minute. She quickly hugged me to her chest, she was worried. Oh god. "Alice, Alice-stop I'm okay,! Alice..." Now she was panicking. I was rocking her back and forth hugging her close to _my_ chest now. I quickly surveyed the field and I noticed there were only me, Alice, the bronze haired vampire and a blond haired vampire who seemed to be real worried about Alice. I hope she's alright. '_She's so beautiful. A creature, maybe made for me? I want her in my existence,marry her maybe?...' _He was the man Alice was talking about- I was so sure of it. I quickly beckoned him to come over, Alice was startled, then her hysterics stopped once he knelt down to cradle her on his chest, she and this man seemed like in a trance-she quickly tried to wipe her tears away, but this man beat her to it. He wiped the tears away slowly gazing into her eyes. Alice's eyes held so much love, so much desire,- that looking at them seemed like trespassing a new path. "I've been waiting for you-for such a long time now." This man looked appalled, then he's eyes seemed to soften at Alice's honest gaze, he cradled her to he's chest and swiftly stood up. Alice seemed so tiny and fragile next to him, and This man, quickly stood her up-right. But kept her hand on his. He got down on one leg, and held her tiny hands on his, "Jasper Whitlock ,"-he's voice held a twinge of southern accent-"I'm sorry,ma'am." He Smiled calmly and kissed her palm. Alice's eyes held so much realization, so much happiness, that I felt such envy of her finding...Jasper. They quickly turned to each other, conversation passing to each other naturally. I suddenly felt a gaze on my back, it was him. The mind reader. He was beautiful, even up-close. He's eyes also held worry, but this worry was so,strong-it was so strong that,even he's eyes held pain, a sudden realization struck me, while I was on my trance, Alice was crying, but someone else's arm was around me-crushing me to his chest. _His _chest. It was _him_. Happiness shot through me, and he quickly ran to me. "Are you Okay? I was so worried, you just..." he's eyes then held realization to what he said. I stared at him mouth agape. This stranger, just kept me calm, throughout my 'trances' and usually I thrashed, screaming in agony clutching my head...but he kept me calm, collected... _loved_. "It was you. You kept me...sane." "Pardon?" "my...episode earlier, you kept me calm-am I right?" He looked down and he's eyes held shyness, bit of frustration...

Then I noticed, since I got his power, I never heard one twinge of his thoughts, they were all secured. That couldn't be,! I was suddenly frustrated, and self conscious. What if he thought I was a psychopath? I mean, who does that meeting other covens? Wait, calm- Bella, must calm...- "I wish I could read your mind right now." we both blurted out at the same time. The tension grew as we were trying to collect our thoughts, I noticed a rather strange tinge of electricity on my chin,sending shivers down to my toes,and my UN-beating heart. "Look at me." I allowed myself to look at him in the eyes, recognizing those gold smoldering eyes, that just...my thoughts were thrown out the window,again. He's eyes held questions,frustrations, curiosity and fascination. I was entranced by he's eyes that speaking wasn't the smartest thing to do now if I didn't want to make myself an idiot. "Bella." His velvet voice, so smooth so...melodic, he's breathe so...glorifying. I couldn't concentrate. My head was going into auto-pilot-and all it's orders was to stare, and try to breathe as he try to communicate with you with no worries. I suddenly snapped out of my brain dazed expression and at least gain some of my pride back. "I-ii'm sorry umm, my name's Isabella. Bella swan." He looked at me dumbfounded, then he's expression quickly turned into amusement and a wonderful lopsided smile overcame he's already too perfect face. He was smiling, possibly even glowing. He truly was beautiful. No vampire, no immortal had ever captured my hear the way he did, and with no efforts, none-at-all. "I am Edward Cullen-and yes I kept you sane, I would at any day if in trade you would accompany me home, and maybe get to know each other a little bit on the way?" _He_ was nervous. This man, _this _gorgeous man was nervous on asking _ME _to accompany him..._HIM_? Wow, either I'm real lucky, or he's the kind of vampire that just had the tendency to have bad-eye sights.-if that was possible. "It's okay if you don't want to...i mean. yeah." He mislead my silence in fear of rejection. I was too appalled, to speak, so before I could even humiliate myself more than I intend to... I profusely nodded. He chuckled and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Shall we?" He offered his hand while he's other arm made a beeline towards our preferred destination. "We shall."

--

end of chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I own **nothing. **All characters in this story are not in my creations, they are the brilliant Stephenie Meyer's.)

**OCC: Hey guys :) leave some comments? 3 **


End file.
